


Patungo Pabalik

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M, babalik si joven, kay joven kaya, nagkasalisi, patungo kay jose, pero patungo rin si jose
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Sa sobrang gulat, di napansin. Tunganga pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon. Hindi makawala sa kadena, gabi-gabing nasa selda. Sana noon pa man ay sinabi na.





	Patungo Pabalik

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW okay wag kayong mag-alala
> 
> tatapusin ko lahat 'to
> 
> pramis
> 
> tw: transphobia, dead naming, drinking (heavy), swearing, graphic sex, prostitution, implied homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa sobrang gulat, di ko napansin.

December 11, 1997

"Yes naman, nandito na si Zoro!"

"Tumigil ka, timang." Pinagsiksikan ko yung sarili ko sa pintuan ng bar nina Bogs na napakahirap buksan. Nagtunugan yung mga Red Horse nang maalog ang hawak kong case. "Gago, tulungan mo nga ako."

"Bahala ka diyan, trabaho mo 'yan, lul." Pumasok sa loob ng maliit na counter si Bogs at hindi ko na nakita. Hayop na yun. Sinipa ko pa nang mas malakas ang pinto at nagmamadaling pumasok bago muling bumagsak ang pinto. Nababakbak na ang sign na nagsasabing, "Mariposa Bar." Punyemas na pangalan. Sino bang nag-isip nun?

"Saan ko ilalapag 'to?" sigaw ko habang tinititigan ang paligid. Aba, malinis. Nakakahiya lapagan ng maduming case. Himala, nakahanap yata ng bagong katulong si Bogs. 

Lumabas na si Bogs doon sa counter dala ang sankaterbang magasin. "Dito na lang sa loob. Lagay mo na rin sa ref."

Inayos ko ang pagkakabuhat sa case dahil medyo humahapdi na ang kamay ko sa pagbuhat. "Ilalagay sa ref? May dagdag bayad yun, ha."

"Ulul."

Halatang produktong junk shop lang 'tong ref nina Bogs. Kaunting singa na lang, bibigay na 'to, e. Medyo kalawangin na ang freezer nang buksan ko. Siguro, si Bogs lang din ang nag-ayos nito pagkabili niya sa junk shop. Kuripot talaga kahit kailan.

Pagkatapos ko ilagay yung huling bote, lumabas na ako ng counter at naupo sa isa sa mga matataas na upuan sa tapat nito. Binaba ko ng case sa sahig nang patayo at tinungtungan ng paa. Tinitigan ko si Bogs nang nakasalumbaba habang nagsasalansan siya ng magasin sa stand.

"Ano na namang pakulo 'yan, Bogs?"

"Tumahimik ka, Zoro."

"Tangina mo."

Tumawa si Bogs, pero hindi pa rin tumigil sa ginagawa. "Maraming naghahanap ng sexy magazines kaya um-order na ako."

Napasimangot ako. "Bakit naman? Di pa ba sila kuntento sa live show tuwing gabi?"

"Nagsasawa rin siguro, o dagdag libog lang—ewan!" Humarap na sa akin si Bogs at hinagisan ako ng isang kopya na agad kong sinalo. "Ispatan mo. Sino ba naman kasing hindi titigasan diyan?"

Tiningnan ko yung cover. Ang ganda nga naman nung babae. Green ang buhok, yellow na sando. Malusog na hinaharap. "Paraluman" daw ang pangalan. Tiningnan ko si Bogs. Tumatawa siya.

"O, bakit? Maganda naman siya, a?"

"Gagu." Natawa pa siya nang mas malakas. "Gusto mo sa'yo na? Hindi ko idi-display 'yan."

Tiningnan ko ulit yung babae. Ang mata niya, ang ilong, ang labi. Parang kilala ko siya. Tiningnan ko ulit si Bogs. "Ba't?"

"Iisa lang 'yan, e, naligaw lang. Mamaya pag-agawan, maging dahilan pa ng gulo. Di mo ba siya kilala?" Tunog naiirita si Bogs. Tinitigan ko ulit yung magasin. "Parang kilala ko nga, e. Alam mo yun? Yung feeling na parang nakasama ko na siya dati."

"Puta ka, boy!" Napatingin ako kay Bogs nang bigla siyang sumigaw. "Wag mong sabihing naging kostumer mo 'yan? Mayaman 'yan, gagu!"

"Gagu, hindi!" Hinampas ko sa kaniya yung magasin. "Tanda ko lahat ng naging kustomer ko, 'no. Gagong 'to."

"Makahampas naman. Pero kung hindi mo siya naging kostumer, imposibleng nakasama mo na siya dati. Sikat na trans model 'yan, e. Kauuwi lang ng Pinas."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko. "Trans?"

"Oo, trans. Alam mo ba 'yon, Zo—este Peps?"

Umiling ako.

Bumuntong hininga siya. "Ibig-sabihin, lalake siya dati."

"HA?!" Titig ulit ako sa magasin. "Ganito kaganda?!"

Tumawa na naman si Bogs. Kaya pala tumatawa ang timang. "Oo, pare. Pero sabi sa magasin, mabait naman daw 'yan si Paraluman. Mayaman, may charity na sinusportahan, nag-aral sa Mindoro..."

"Sa Mindoro rin siya nag-aral?" Binuklat ko ang magasin at hinanap ang interbyu tungkol sa kaniya. Nakisilip si Bogs saka sumagot, "Oo. Ba't? Kilala mo?"

"Ewan ko," sagot ko naman saka mabilis na pinasadahan ng tingin ang mahahabang talata sa gilid ng picture niya sa isang page. Nakaupo siya doon at naka-dekwatro. Suot ang ngiting alam kong kilalang kilala ko. Tinuro ni Bogs yung isang talata. "Ayun! Tanyag National High!"

"Gagu!" Tinulak ko si Bogs. "Gagu, Bogs, kaklase ko siya dati!"

"Weh?" Lumapit siya ulit at nakisilip sa magasin. "Ayun, o, Joven Hernando daw totoong pangala—"

Hinablot ko sa kaniya yung magasin. Ang bilis ng kabog ng puso ko. Ilang taon na ba? Tangina, ewan ko. "Akin na 'to?"

"Ha?"

"Di ba sabi mo, akin na 'to?"

"Oo per—"

"Salamat. Abisuhan mo ako ulit pag may bago nang kopya."

"Mahal 'yan, baka hindi na ako kukuh—"

"Bibilhin ko kapag centerfold na si Paraluman." Kinuha ko yung case na wala nang laman at dire-diretsong lumabas ng pinto. Walang kahirap-hirap ko na itong nabuksan.

"Oy, Zoro!" Humabol si Bogs. Lumingon ako. "Bakit, timang?"

"Dyu-duty ka mamaya?" hinihingal niyang tanong.

Nag-alangan ako sandali. "O-oo. Ba't?"

Bumaba yung tingin niya sa magasin. "Ayaw mong pag-usapan?"

Umiling ako agad. "Wag na, brad." Ngumiti ako para kahit papaano, malaman niyang ayos lang kahit di na pag-usapan. "Sige, mauna na ako."

Nakasakay na ako sa truck nang humabol ulit si Bogs. Sumilip doon sa bintana. "Kung interesado ka Peps, lalabas siya mamaya sa tv. Alas nuwebe yata ng gabi."

Ngumiti ako, mas totoo. "Salamat, Bogs."

..  
_Araw ng mga Puso. Naglalakad ang dalawang magsing-irog sa gilid ng dalampasigan. Sabay ang tibok ng baguntao nilang mga puso. Tumawa ang labinganim na taong si Joven saka tiningnan ang kasama. "Jose," tawag nito._

_Yamot na napakamot ng ulo si Jose. "Peps na nga lang, ang baho-baho ng Jose."_

_"Peps? Katunog naman ng Pepsi Paloma."_

_"Ayaw mo yun? Magkapangalan na kami ng idol mo." Ngumiti si Jose at hinigit palapit ang kasama upang akbayan. Kinuha ng kaniyang kaliwang kamay ang sa kasama upang sanang hagkan nang mapansin ang galos dito. "Tatay mo na naman?"_

_Binawi ni Joven ang kamay niya at nagbaba ng tingin. "Natalo kasi siya sa sugal. Pinagtanggol ko lang si nanay kasi pagod siya sa paglalaba."_

_Huminto sila sandali upang umupo. Kinalong ni Jose ang bitbit niyang gitara at naupo sa harap ng kasintahan. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay nito. "Yun lang ba ang dahilan? Hindi ba—"_

_"Hindi naman." Umiling si Joven saka ngumiti. "Mas maingat na ako ngayon para hindi niya ako mahuli."_

_Ngumiti pabalik si Jose saka binuksan ang lagayan ng kaniyang gitara. Inilabas ang isang manipis na regalong nakabalot pa. Iniabot niya ito sa kasama. "Happy Valentines, Jo."_

_"Ano naman 'to?" Natawa si Joven saka binuksan ang regalo. Mas lalong lumawak ang kaniyang ngiti. "Headband?! Gusto mo ba talagang mabisto ako ni erpats?"_

_"Magaling ka naman magtago, di ba?" Humalakhak si Jose saka kinuha ang regalo sa kamay ng kasama. "Tara nga, amin na, isusuot ko sa'yo."_

_Pinamulahan si Joven. "D-dito talaga?" Lumingon siya sa paligid. "N-nakakahiya."_

_"Nakakahiya?" Halakhak ulit. "Bakit kinakahiya mo ang ganda mong parang Paraluman? Dali na kasi."_

_Hindi na pumalag si Joven nang isuot sa kaniya ni Jose ang headband. Nginitian siya nito pagkatapos, ilang dangkal lamang ang layo nito sa kaniyang mukha. "Ayan. I love you, Jo!"_

_Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Joven, naiilang siyang nagbaba ng tingin—pinamumulahan pa rin. "Peps?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Paano kung..." Hindi makaangat ng tingin si Joven dahil malalim ang titig sa kaniya ng mga mata ni Jose. "Paano kung maging sikat akong model balang araw tapos...tapos babae na ako..."_

_Kumurap si Jose. Tiningnan na siya sa wakas sa mata ni Joven. "Mamahalin mo pa rin ba ako?"_

_Natagalan bago nakasagot si Jose. "Minahal ko ang masayang ikaw. Magiging masaya ka ba kapag gano'n?"_

_Kiming tumango si Joven. Bumalik ang matamis na ngiti si Jose. "Edi mas lalo kitang mamahalin."_

_Sa hindi niya masabing dahilan, nangilid ang luha sa mga mata ni Joven. "Peps—" Naputol ang sasabihin niya nang pigilan siya ng labi ni Jose. Hindi na napansin ang gitarang nakahiga sa buhangin sa pagitan nila. Ang natatandaan lamang ni Jose ay ang ingay ng mga alon kasabay ng kabog ng kaniyang puso._

..

"Zoro?" 

Natigil ako sa pagmumuni-muni sa boses ng isang babae. Lang ‘ya, nakalimutan kong nasa trabaho pala ako. Umiling ako. Gising, Peps. Napakatagal na ng panahong 'yon.

"Zoro, kung ginagawa mo 'to para humaba ang oras mo—"

"Hindi," sabat ko saka siya hinalikan sa leeg. Hinigit ko siya sa baywang palapit sa akin at hinimas ang dibdib. Pinigilan kong malungkot.

_Joven, bakit ngayon ka lan—bakit ngayon ka pa bumalik?_

..

_"J-jose!"_

_Nagpunas ng labi si Jose pagkatapos marating ni Joven ang kasukdulan. Nilapitan niya ito at hinagkan sa pisngi. Hinihingal pa si Joven—tuliro ang isip dahil sa dinanas. Hindi napansin ni Jose na pumapatak na ang sariling luha._

_Nabasa ang dibdib ni Joven. Doon lamang ito natauhang lubos. Sinalat nito ang mukha ng kasama dahil malabo ang kaniyang paningin pag walang salamin. "Peps?" mahina niyang tawag. "Umiiyak ka?"_

_"Kailangan mo ba talagang umalis?" Hinawakan ni Jose ang kamay ng kasama at hinagkan ito. "Papuntang Maynila?"_

_Bagama't hinihingal pa rin, sinikap ni Joven na ngumiti. "Tutuparin ko ang mga pangarap ko para sa'ting dalawa. Mag-aaral ako ng college, pagkatapos, magsasama na tayo."_

_Napangiti na rin doon si Jose. "Susubukan kong sumunod pagkatapos ng anim na buwan."_

_Tumango rito si Joven saka bumangon sa pagkakahiga. "Pero bago pa yun, hayaan mo naman akong mag-goodbye, Peps."_

_Doon lang yata namula nang matindi si Jose sa tanang buhay niya. "W-wag na! Pahinga ka na lang diyan. Oks na ako."_

_"Ang daya mo. Palagi na lang ikaw ang nagbibigay." Sumimangot si Joven. "6 months tayong hindi magkikita, hindi mo pa rin ako papayagan? Wala ka bang tiwala?"_

_Kahinaan 'yon ni Jose. Ayaw niyang isipin ng kasamang hindi siya tiwala rito, kahit puno siya ng pangamba, ng takot, dahil sa napakalayong pagitan ng Mindoro at Maynila. Kaya binayaan niya na lang na bigyan ng pagkakataon ang kasama. Nahiga siya't pinagpawisan sa sumunod na 1 oras na hindi niya makakalimutang sa kaniyang buhay._

_.._

_"Totoo ba na nasa sampung taon kang nag-trabaho sa Japan bilang waiter at entertainer?"_

_"Yes po, Tito Guy."_

_"How did you become a model?"_

_"Well, it's because of a certain customer named Mr. Kogu who gave me the chance, tapos nagtuloy-tuloy na. Sobrang thankful po ako sa kaniya, Tito Guy."_

_"Is it true that you're dating Mr. Kogu?"_

_Click._

__

Humilata ako sa kahoy na upuan pagkatapos tumayo para patayin ang tanginang tv. Kinuha ko yung Red Horse na bote at inubos ang laman. Lintek. Ibang-iba na siya. Hindi ko na siya makilala, hindi ko na maalala kung paano ba ang boses niya kapag nagsasalita. Bobo rin kasi ang utak ko sa pag-recall e. Tangina. Sampung taon. Sampung taon ko siyang hinanap sa magulong kalsada ng Maynila. Ang akala ko nga, patay na siya.

Kinuha ko yung magasin na binigay ni Bogs at tinitigan. Punyemas. Hindi ko na siya maabot. Ang layo-layo na niya. 

Masaya ka ba, Joven? Tangina, wala na akong pake kung hindi. Nagsinungaling ako nun. Kahit hindi ka masaya, mamahalin pa rin kita.

_"Jose?"_

Bakit hindi ko maalala kung paano niya banggitin ang pangalan ko? Pumikit ako at pinalo-palo ang magasin sa ulo ko. Alalahanin mo, timang, alalahanin mo.

Kahit yun lang, please. Kahit yun lang.

..  
_"For the last question, Ms. Paraluman—why did you chose to go back to the Philippines?"_

_Nabawasan ang sigla sa ngiti ni Paraluman. Sandaling nagbaba ng tingin. Pero nag-angat muli at sinikap na mas mapasigla pa ang tono, "Actually Tito Guy, I'm looking for someone I used to know. He's...a very special friend of mine."_

_"And who's this 'special friend' of yours, Ms. Paraluman—pwede ba naming malaman ang pangalan niya?"_

_Ngumiti si Paraluman. "Jose Bernal. That's his name."_


End file.
